Photo albums
by jdejm
Summary: The guys in the atom team tells each other about their future, and they find wierd connections to each other. Who was their big childhood love, and where and how did they grow up? Read to know more! JDEJM


So, while I write my other storry, I need a break sometimes.  
So this is my new storry for atom.  
Its about the guys in the atom team discussing their past, and finds wierd connections to each other they didnt know about before.  
Some few characters are from the storry "Behind the door". Like Chi, and some other guys.  
The storry finds pleace after the "summer picnic" in "behind the door" You dont have to read the storry to understand this one.:)

JDEJM

xxxxxxxxxxx

King sat with his photo album in his lap, looking at pictures from when he was younger.  
He laughed sometimes, wich cased curiosity at his team mates.  
Lioness came to look, and lauged while pointing at a picture of a three years old King.

_Lioness: I that realy you?!!!_

Axel, Hawk and Axel had to look to, when Lioness lauged so loudly.  
Hawk and Shark bursted into laugher at once.

_King: Its me, as a three years old kid._

_Shark: Hey, dude. We dont know much about your childhood._

_King: It isnt much to tell about._

_Hawk: Come on, tell uss, and we will tell you._

_King: If thats the way you want it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The year is 2001, and we are in the south Africa.  
In a small camp in the middle of the forest, lives a couple of scientists.

Its a peacefull morning, and people are nearly doing a thing.  
Suddenly, the peace is disturbed by a small boy running trough the camp with a camera.  
He has been allowed of his parents to use their camera, if he was very careful.

Suddenly a ladies voice is shouting, its his mother, she isnt very happy about his noice.  
Her name is Natachia, and is a 32 yeared old woman, with four kids.  
In her hands she is holding a little boy, his name is Duke, and he`s only half a year.

_Natachia: Crayon, dont run around like a fool with that camera, you know its expencive._

_Crayon: Yes mommy!_

He shouts, before running a bit longer into the high grass.  
Crayon stopps by a small rock, with a big lizzard on it.  
He snapps a picture, and the lizzard dissapears at once.  
Suddenly his father calls for him.

_George: Crayon! Son! Come over here!_

Crayon runns to see his father, who is talking to two other men.  
One of them is quite small, with big beard, and the other one is young, with blond hair and glasses.

_Crayon: You woundt belive what I just saw daddy, it was a giant lizzard, with great big teeth! Think how it would be if he was human, dad. He would be a lizzard-man, a realy scarry one!_

One of the scientists laughs, and pets Crayon at the head.  
The one with the blond hair.

_George: Son, this is Dr Logan and Mr lee . They have commed to look at animals with uss._

_Crayon: Do you think they could get me a lizzard, so he could be my friend?_

The men laughs again, and sre nearly clapping of the funny phrase.  
Crayons dad smiles to, and gives his son and clap at his back.

_Dr. Logan: How old is your son Dr Kingstone ?_

_George: He is five years old, soon starting at school._

_Dr Logan: i brough my daugher here to, her name is Rachel, and she is four and a half._

_George: Then they can go play while we discuss the Sharks in the salt water._

_Mr lee: Good._

Crayon goes to look for this Rachel girl, but he cant find her.  
After looking some time he returns to the rock where the big lizzard was, and sitts down.

Suddenly he sees something moving in the grass, comming closer.  
Crayon hided behind the rock, in case it was something scarry.  
The creature came closer and closer, and at last it jumped into the air, and shouted....

_Rachel: BO!!!! Did I scare you?_

Crayon was layng on his back after the shock, but he quickly got up again.  
The blond girl was sitting at the rock.

_Rachel: I am Rachel, who are you?_

_Crayon: I am Crayon!_

_Rachel: What a wierd name! You wanna play?_

_Crayon: Sure!_

After some time playing, they returned to the camp where their fathers sat.  
George was discussing something importante with .

_George: We are thinking of moving to , but we dont know quite yet. Even dough we should hurry since Crayon is going to school soon._

_Dr Logan: We are going to Landmark tomorrow, so Rachel can go to school there. _

_George: Hm..... Landmark. Sounds intresting._

Rachel and Crayon popped into the tent, and ran to their fathers.  
Their faces was dirty after playing in the forest all day, and they both looked happy.

_Crayon: Dad, we have been playing human-animals. I was lizzard man, and I was strong and smart. Rachel was catwoman, and she could clombe higer than annyone, even me!_

_George: Hehe, settle down Crayon._

_Mr lee: Intresting......_

scrathed his cheek, and looked studying at King and Rachel.  
He looked like he was in deep toughs.

_George: What?_

_Mr lee: Hm? Oh! I was just admiring the kids imagination, what they can think of._

_George: Yeah, they have a world on their own._

Later at night when King went to sleap he laid in the same room as Rachel.  
They played and talked all night without caring about the time.  
King showed her all his pictures of Animals, and Rachel had one with a Giraff on it.

_Rachel: From now on, Giraff will be my favourite animal. After all the fishes in the sea!_

She didnt get to say anny more before George bursted into their room.  
He quickly ran to Crayons madrass and grabbed his and Rachels hand.

_George: come quickly, the camp is on fire!!!_

They got outside in time, and watched the rest get out.  
It didnt take long before all their tents was burned to the ground.

_George: I dont think this was an accident._

_Dr Logan: All our work, its gone!_

Mr Lee, walked away for sometime, and in the darkness, he grinned, and noone saw it.  
It seemed like he was happy for something.

_Mr Lee`s toughs: Hehe, they think they lost all their work, but the truth is that I stole it. It will be helpfull in my project of making myself a lizzard-man. Thanks for the twisted idea kid._

and George was wandering around taking about what to do next.

George: We can take the train to town tomorrow, and we can stay on a hotel before we take the plane to Landmark.

Dr Logan: So you have decided to go?

George: Yes, I think Landmark will be the perfect pleace for Crayon to grow up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A five yeared old Ollie Sharker is gazing at the surfers in the water.  
Ollie and his mother, Carol, Is shopping clothes for Ollies older sister, Irma`s bithday.

Ollie: Mommy, I want a board like that!

Carol: I know, you have told me dozens of times before. And every time I have to tell you that we cant afford.

Ollie: But I realy want one................

Carol: When you get a little older you can do some work for the neighbours and save some monney. The mooney your father earns we have to use for things we need.

Ollie: Ok..................

Ollie and his mother walked home to their appartement.  
It was not big, but it was ok.  
Carol pleaced the present at the table, and wrote a card wich said "happy bithday Irma".

Ollies father, Mattheus, entered the door.  
His face looked sad, and he dumped down into a chair.

Carol: Whats wrong honney?

Mattheus looked up, and looked Carol straight into the eyes.  
Ollie didnt see why his father was so quite, he didnt understand grown-ups stuff.

Mattheus: Carol, its hard for me to say this.......... but I just lost my jobb.

Ollie walked out of the room, his parents was arguig about monney, they allways did.  
Shark looked at the wall over his bed, it was covered with posters of famous surfers.  
Ollie realy wanted a surf-board, so he could walk over the waves.  
He now knew that it would be a long time til he got a real surf-board, as long as his dad dint have a jobb.

His sister Irma entered the room, she was 15 years old.  
She sat beside Ollie, and lifted him on her lap.

Irma: You know, parents have to ague, our they woundt realize how much they love each other.

Ollie: But I dont like them arguing.

Irma: Me neather, but they saddly do.

Ollie: I wish I was old enough to get a job, so I could earn monney, and buy my own surf board.

Irma: Hmmmmmmmmm, maybe next year. You could walk the neighbours dog once in a while, and down the streets pays you good for cutting the gras in his garden.

Ollie: Then I will do it all!!!!! i realy want a surf board!!!

Irma: You sound serius, then I guess you realy want it. And you know what, I will help you get one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marie: Catalina!!!! Come here, at once!!!

A small, dark skinned girl ran up to the mad lady, who was her mother.  
Marie bent down to the heigd of Catalinas face, and looked straight into her eyes.

Marie: Catalina, why are you playing with youre brothers? Getting so dirty. Its not the way a woman should act!!!

Catalina: but I like playing with my brothers, they know the coolest games.

Marie: yes, they might do. But why dont you get anny girl-friends to play with?

Catalina: Mooooom, pleace?

Marie let her daughter go, and play with her brother again.  
She was quite dissapointed over Catalina.  
In her life as a mother she had got four boys, and ONE girl.  
Catalina was nearly five, about four and a half.

Catalina ran against her brothers to play, but they stopped as they saw her.  
Her brothers was Alexander, Antonio, Edvardo, and Fernando.

Alexander: Hey, Cat! What did mommy say this time?

Catalina: The same again..... Can I play some more with you?!

Antonio: Umh, we are going to play boy games now, Kitty.

Catalina: But I can be like a boy, just let me join!

Alexander: Sorry Cat, but I agreed with mom, you are just a GIRL!!!!

Catalina ran away from her stupid brothers, why did they have to be like that?  
She sat down by the stairs to feel sorry about herself.  
She leaned over her knees, and sat thinking, and she noticed her shooes.  
Black polished, shiny, pretty shooes. Was that her mom ment by beeing a girl.  
Catalina also wore a red dress, wich reached to her knees, and big bow in her hair.  
She tore it out of her hair, and threw it into the ground, so she then could step on it.  
Her father entered the door, and looked at her.  
Evryone just called her father Flash, so noone was realy sure about his real name.

Flash: Hey Kitty! What are you so mad about today?

Catalina: Stupid brothers, stupid mom, stupid shoes!

Flash: Ok, what did mommy tell you now?

Catalina: She said I was............ a girl. And not as strong as my brothers.

Flash: hmmmmmmmm, but thats just rubbish! Isnt it.

Catalina: yes, but my brothers just belives what mommy says.

Flash looked like he was thinking hardly at something, but couldnt figure it out.  
Then he snapped, like he had an idea.

Flash: Kitty, you want to be as good as youre brothers?

Catalina: yes, I want to start capoiera like them.

Flash: Yes, you will. But you have to become a year older first. But i can learn you something youre brothers dont know what to do!

Catalina: What?

Flash: Play the guitar.

After her father showed her some wierd things on the guitar, Catalina became intressed.  
She managed a grip, her first ever.  
Liza, her cousin, came over to join them for supper, and Catalina had to show her the guitar.  
They sat in the kitchen looking at it.

Catalina: Look Liza, I can do a grip on the guitar.

Liza: Wow, I wish I could play the guitar!

Catalinas brothers entered the room, and made big eyes when they saw the guitar.  
Fernando looked like he wanted to snatch it away from her in that moment.

Edvardo: What are you doing to dads guitar?

Catalina: Playing!

Fernando: he has never tough uss anny instruments, except piano. But not the guitar.

Catalina: to bad!

Antonio: Stupid dad, only cares about Cat!

Fernando: Come, lets tell mom!

Catalina and iza was left alone in the room.  
None off them understood why the guys became so mad.  
Suddenly they heard Catalinas mother yell omething about "teaching a girl to do boy-stuff"

Liza ran over the kitchen floor, and jumped into a cupboard.  
She came back with some pans and pots, and a couple of ladles.

Liza: Shall we play that we have our own rock band?

Catalina: Yeah!

The two girls started playing like crayzy, even dough none off them knew what they ware playing.  
Liza looked like she was crazy, hitting the potts with the lades.  
They keept on like this, untill Catalina`s mom came and chased them out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A man with a great big mustage enters the room.  
He puts down two big suitcases, and sighs.  
Another person enters the room, this time a small boy.  
About five, not that old eather.  
The little boy is Zack Hawks, and the older man is Kip Hawks.

Zack: Dad, why did we leave mommy alone?

Kip: Because your mom cant handle that my career is getting in the way of our relationship. Remember son, career is ewrything!

Zack dousent understand what his father is talking about, he barely understands the word career.  
Even dough it was his first word, he still dous`nt get the meening of it.  
Zack carries a box full of his toys to his new room.  
Its quite big, at least three times as big as his old one.

Zack pulls a plane modell up from his bag, and places it on his table.  
Then he takes out a big box of crayons, and papers.  
He begins to draw planes and bird in the sky.  
One of them he places over his bed, using tape to hold it up.

His father came into the room.  
He was holding his jacket, and hat.

Kip: Zackie, I am going to work to film some more.

Zack: is it annother camerchel?

Kip became insulted, but acted like nothin.  
That was what he was good at, acting.

Kip: Theres some food in the fridge, and some fresh bread from the baker at the bench. I will see you tonight.

Kip closed the door behind himself, and went to work.  
Zack was left alone, but he didnt mind.  
He was ofter left alone in their house, thats why his mom became so mad at his dad.  
Zack didnt understand, grown up stuff wasnt his thing.

Zack: I never wanna grow up.

He told himself, and went to watch some tv.  
After a while he became hungry, and decided to make himself some food.  
He climbed up on a chair, and started cutting up the bread with a sharp knife.

Zack: AW!!!

He cut himself in the thoumb, and started to bleed.  
He ran to the bathroom, and held the cut under the spring.  
He cried a bit, even dough it had happened manny times before.  
Zack knew that he had to make things himself if he wanted to "survive" so he often played that he was in the military.

Zack: Straight your self up solider!

He told himself.

Zack: Yes sir! Permission to go get a plaster? Sir!

Zack: Yes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small boy is training with his father.  
They kick and punch, and do wierd movements that could send you straight into the wall.  
Suddenly the boy fell.  
His father laughed, and helped him up on his feet.  
The man was named Sebastian Manning, and the little boy was Axel.

Sebastian: Get up! Try again, and focus on balance in youre feet this time.

Sebastian smiled at the boy, who got up on his feet.  
He tried again, but fell again.  
His mother was filming with their camera, but turned it of.  
She smiled at them.

Ninn: I think thats it for today. Our guest will be here soon, so go put on fresh clothes.

Axel: Yes mom!

Axel ran to his room, and got dressed.  
He put on jeans, and his favourite t-shirt with a ninja.  
He smiled brightly while looking into the mirror, and ran outside.

He was going to wait for the guests to arrive.  
He didnt know them, but he knew there were two kids with them, just half a year younger than himself.  
Axel was turning five this spring, so he felt quite old.

A girl and her older brother passed by.  
He knew the girl well, she was Madisson, the neigbour girl.  
Her brothers name he wasnt sure about, but he tough it was David.

Madisson: Hi Axel! Why are you standing here?

Axel: I am waiting for some guests. They will be here in amoment.

madisson: Oh, so i cant come visiting you today?

Axel: No, but tomorrow! Then you can come and eat the rest of the cake we woundt eat today!

Madisson: Can I go David, can I? Pleace!

David: Thats something you have to ask mommy about Maddie.

The siblings kept walking, and soon Axel couldnt see them.  
He stood there in about three minuttes, and a black car arrived.  
It parked into their driveway.  
A man and a woman stepped out, and two kids followed.  
Axels dad knew the man very good, and he had told him the mans name, it was Cho Wang.

The two kids ran up into the driveway chasing each other.  
Soon they saw Axel, and ran up to him.  
They introduced themself as Chi and Garret.

garret: Wanna play?

Chi: We know a great game, its called "hide and go seek".

Axel: Ok?

Chi: Garret, you can start counting, and Axel and I will go hide.

Garret: Ok!

Chi grabbed Axels arm, and dragged him to the garden.  
She wore a ping dress, and pigtails in her hair.

Axel: You can hide behind that tree, and I will hide over there. Ok?

Chi: Ok!

They played for at least an hour before their parents called them in to eat.  
They had spagetti for dinner, and cake for desert.  
While they ate their cake, they talked about where they came from.

Garret: Daddys from China, but he lives here in America, and mommys from China.

Chi: yeah, so we are going to learn Chinese and japanese.

Garret: I want to learn Japanese, because thats the language all thise cool guys on tellevition talks. Then I can go to Japan, and build hi-teck cars!

Chi: But I wanna learn chinese, because China is such a big country. With lots of dragons.

Garret: there are more dragons in Japan.

Chi: Are not!

Garret: Are to!

Chi: Are not!

garret: Are to!

Axel: Can we go to my room. I have a lot of dragon and solider figures in a box.

Chi: Do you have a princess?!

Axel: Yes! And a prince!

Garret: I wanna be the king.

Axel had made some very good friends that day, and was realy happy about it.  
He tough he would meet them again, but he was wrong.  
Not in twelve long years, and then....... Chi would be his ennemy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so if you want me to continue on this one you have to tell me!  
I was just bored writing "behind the door" all the time, but I will continue with that one soon to.  
If you dont like it I will just quit.

JDEJM


End file.
